happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Water You Wading For
Water You Wading For is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixth of the first season. This episode introduces Flaky, the nervous female porcupine with dandruff in her quills, her friendship with Cuddles, and how this friendship can get the two of them into trouble. HTF Episode Description Cuddles is always trying to lure scared Flaky into some sort of trouble! In this episode, Cuddles wants Flaky to join him in the local swim hole... little does he know that what you don't see beneath the water can hurt you! Plot The episode begins with Cuddles jumping into a small pond, apparently having a relaxing swim. Cuddles tries to encourage the new Happy Tree Friend porcupine, Flaky to jump in. Flaky refuses, pointing to a "No Swimming" sign. Despite this, Cuddles still encourages Flaky to jump in. But Cuddles will soon learn there's a reason why the sign is there. After Cuddles encourages Flaky to jump in again, bubbles start to form around him. Suddenly, a bunch of vicious piranhas jump out of the water and start attacking Cuddles. Flaky stands in shock, frantically looking around while trying to find a way to help her friend. Next, Cuddles start getting tossed around like a beach ball by a couple sea lions. Flaky attempts to help, but she doesn't do very well, as she tries to reach Cuddles with a short stick from a far away tree. One of the sea lions tosses Cuddles back on land, who is now slightly battered up. Before Cuddles gets the chance to do anything, an alligator pops out and chomps on Cuddles. The alligator resurfaces and Cuddles struggles in vain to keep its jaw open. Flaky, who just thought of something, tells Cuddles to stay there, while she runs off. Cuddles, now missing the lower half of his body and brutally injured, starts crawling away. But before he can go far enough, a giant whale pops out and lands on top of Cuddles, crushing and killing him in a pile of blood and body parts. Flaky, who now holds a life preserver with a rope, throws it onto Cuddles' crushed remains. Realizing that she was too late to save her desperate friend, Flaky starts pulling back the life preserver while laughing nervously to the audience. Moral "Don't breathe under water!" Deaths *Cuddles is crushed by a whale. Injuries *Cuddles is tortured by many different animals. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 50% Destruction *Cuddles' slippers were eaten by the alligator. Goofs #Between the Mondo logo and the intro, there is a blank screen that separates the two. This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. #Cuddles' position in the lake seems to change several times. #The entirity of the episode, the sign with "no swimming" logo on it, was pointed at the lake, but in the scene where Cuddles is attacked by piranhas the sign was pointed at Flaky. #When Cuddles tries to convince Flaky to jump in, his pink cheeks layer over his mouth in a few frames. #When Cuddles is attacked by the piranhas, his pink cheeks do not appear on his face. Also, the bite marks on his body do not appear until he is about to be attacked by the crocodile, even though they should appear when he's being played with by the seals. #When the two seals are playing with Cuddles, his body is one piece, but when he is tossed on land, his right ear has bite marks and most of his left ear is gone. #When Cuddles lands on the ground he is missing his tail. #When the crocodile appears about to bite Cuddles, the water splash from the alligator can be seen in front of Cuddles' left ear. #When Cuddles is thrown on land, the alligator bites down on him and it leaves blood behind. When the alligator tries to eat Cuddles, however, Cuddles isn't bleeding. #When the whale comes out of the water (before it crushes Cuddles), the alligator bite in the ground has disappeared. #When Cuddles is on land and his lower body is eaten by the alligator, his blood is red, but when the whale lands on him, it is orange. #When Cuddles is dead, one of his eyeballs have a circular pupil. Quick Shot Moment In the scene before Cuddles gets crushed by the whale, there is a brief shot of Cuddles in the alligator's mouth. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered versions from YouTube and Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes written by Mark Fiorenza Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Rhode Montijo Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Paul Allan Category:Episodes directed by Rhode Montijo Category:Beach Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes